Aprons and Stains
by Antharyn
Summary: Five days out on a mission warrants one hell of a welcome home. XD HisagixKira.


**A/N:** Definitely not one of my best despite my trying my best. Funny how it works that way, huh? XD I fail at smut. Written as a Christmas Gift Fic for theacidqueen over at ShuuKira in LJ. :D

Ikkaku stomped through the lawn and then out sight, fuming. The bald Shinigami had come looking for company, or good food—_anything_ to distract him from Yumichika's absence—but had instead found Kira on all fours on the living room floor wearing an apron over his uniform and a scarf over his head to keep his hair out of his face.

"Fucking pansy." Ikkaku spat as he stormed through the gate and headed for the nearest bar.

Kira watched him go with a mixture of humiliation and sympathy. The former because Ikkaku had railed at him for being such a girl and the latter because he knew his friend was only in a bad mood because Yumichika was on assignment in the real world.

Kira didn't much like it when his own lover was gone himself but he at least had a better outlet for his grievances.

_This isn't easy for me either,_ he thought, trying not to pout as he tightened the scarf around his head and went back to scrubbing the stubborn stain on the wooden floor. He thought back to the day Shuuhei had left with the others on assignment.

"It's only one Hollow." Shuuhei had said before leaning in to kiss Kira's pout away. "It shouldn't take longer than a day."

Well, today was day five.

Kira frowned, still working on the stain. Normally, he would be worried and had at first been hurt when Shuuhei wouldn't call. He later on realized it was probably for the best. Neither of them took too kindly to the other's absence and hearing each others' voices wasn't the comfort most people made it seem. Besides Rangiku, who had also gone to the real world with Shuuhei, was kind enough to fill him in on the events going on down there.

"_We're fine, Kira-kun…still haven't found that Hollow…is he always this grumpy?! How can you stand it?"_

Kira had smiled then, surmising Shuuhei wanted to come back home as much as Kira wanted him to, if not more. Shuuhei hated being away from home. They both did.

It's what made days like this so difficult.

He sighed and finally gave up on the stain. He would never let Shuuhei eat in the living room ever again. He wiped his hands and replaced the wet sponge with a dry rag. He thought about getting started on the kitchen (which had even more stains on the floor) but proceeded to work on the windowsills instead. At least there he had a lovely view of the gardens. It was a beautiful day, after all. He didn't want to waste it even though he'd spend it doing chores.

Shuuhei would probably tease him about it again once the 9th Division Vice-Captain came home to a spotless house.

Kira smiled at the thought. He couldn't help it. Swamping himself with chores when Shuuhei was gone, especially on weekends when he was off from work, proved a successful distraction during the day and left him too exhausted to mind the empty space beside him on the bed at night. It calmed him from the bad mood his lover's absence usually put him in. It might even be considered therapeutic. And despite his Shuuhei's teasing, he was sure the other appreciated it and that it made it all the more rewarding.

_Maybe I should make Ikkaku-san sweep the floors, too. That should keep him from yelling at people._ He thought, smiling.

He finished with the windowsill and moved to close the window when a bolt of _reiatsu_ shot through him and left him gasping and barely able to stand. It disappeared as soon as it had come, leaving Kira to cling to the windowsill, trying to regain his senses.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, legs shaking. _This reiatsu... _He thought, his body tingling from its aftereffects. That it was Shuuhei's was certain. _But…how? Unless…_

He looked up in time to see a blur of black flash across the lawn and into the house. "Shuu—ah!"

He cried out in surprise when the _reiatsu_ returned, stronger this time. His legs threatened to give out from under him as it pushed down on his body oppressively. Only his white-knuckled grip on the windowsill kept him upright.

And then its intensity, its barely controlled power, turned into something more carnal, more passionate, and Kira moaned as it wrapped itself around his body covetously, making his nerves sing.

He gasped, his grip on the windowsill tightening as pleasure coursed through him. Shuuhei only ever initiated reiatsu play on special occasions and Kira guessed that coming home after five long days was special enough. He wasn't going to argue with that.

"Shuu…ahhhh….mmmm…." He was panting now as his lover's energy continued its sensual assault on his senses. Shuuhei was behind him now, he knew, watching him. What a sight he must have made; panting and gasping, aroused in an apron and clinging to the windowsill in full view from the street. If rational thought weren't currently being robbed from him by the feel of _reiatsu_ pleasantly sliding up his thighs, he might have cared.

He moaned helplessly as itburned its way into his very core; it felt so good he could hardly stand it. He wanted to turn around, to touch Shuuhei, pull him closer, kiss him— to do something, _anything_—but his body wouldn't cooperate. His knees finally gave out and he felt himself fall to the floor—his immaculately clean and spotless floor—but fell right into his lover's arms instead.

"Shuuhei!" He cried and grabbed fistfuls of the other's uniform. Shuuhei lifted him up and pushed him against the wall even as he trembled under the onslaught of the other's _reiatsu_. Their lips met and he opened his mouth obligingly, letting the other shinigami in and wrapping his arms around the taller one's neck as he was kissed furiously. He moaned into the kiss and Shuuhei let his reiatsu surge through him again, making him throw his head back and writhe between his lover's heat and the wall

"Gods, Izuru…" Shuuhei gasped, pulling back and making quick work of their uniforms. Black eyes smoldered with barely controlled lust as he decidedly left Kira's apron on. The blond whimpered and clung to him, his lithe body straining as _reiatsu_ continued to galvanize his every muscle. "Sh-Shuu…" He stammered. "Too...m-much!"

Shuuhei tempered his raging _reiatsu_ into something gentler until Kira sighed softly against him, capable of coherent thought once again.

"Miss me?" Shuuhei asked, pulling the blond closer and breathing in the scent of detergent, sweet-smelling floor wax and what he knew was Kira's lavender bath soap.

"Mmm…yeah…" Kira whispered, kissing under the 9th Division Vice-Captain's chin letting his hands wander over the hard planes of his lover's body. A sword-callused hand slipped under his apron to touch his nipples and he hissed in pleasure, arching into the touch. Yes, he missed him. Oh, how he missed him. He gasped as Shuuhei growled and pushed him against the wall again, touching Kira in all the right places until he didn't even need _reiatsu_ to render the younger one helpless with need.

"Please…" Kira whispered, pushing down on the fingers that had somehow found their way inside him and whimpered as they withdrew. Shuuhei grabbed the back of his thighs and dragged the blond up his body so his legs could wrap around his waist.

They both groaned as the smooth, white cloth of the apron slid over their sweat-dampened, overheated skin.

"Shuuhei…now. I want you now." Kira whined, burying his fingers into Shuuhei's black hair and trying to pull him closer with his legs. Shuuhei squeezed the tender flesh of his thighs and a breathy moan escaped him, turning into a cry as his lover finally pushed into him, filling him completely.

"Okay?" Shuuhei asked, his voice strained.

Kira let out a shaky breath and nodded, his eyes closed, trying to relax. Five days was just too long to go without.

"Hey…" Shuuhei continued speaking in an attempt to distract him from the initial discomfort. "You've been cleaning again."

Kira opened his eyes and licked his lips. Shuuhei's grip on him tightened at the sight. "Cleaning…can be…therapeutic." He panted, trying not to wriggle.

The older shinigami grinned. "I see." He leaned in to kiss him and nuzzle his cheek. "Nice apron."

Kira smiled. "Shut up and move."

**END.**


End file.
